Amor Mio
by Mashka08
Summary: Algunas personas simplemente no son capaces de soportar tantas perdidas, ni tanto dolor y solo se dejan llevar, perdiendo la ilusión. Esta es la historia de Hinamori Amu, la chica que solo se dejo llevar. ¡Otra vez la estoy subiendo toda con cambios incluidos! ¡Paciencia!
1. Donde todo comenzo

**Acá estoy yo de nuevo y después de tener muchas cosas en mente he decidido apiadarme de ustedes mortales y volver a actualizar toda la historia ahora con mis súper habilidades de historia desarrolladas. Ni se porque les gusto, parecía retrasada escribiendo. En todo caso, disfruten esta nueva historia**

**Título: Amor Mío**

**Autora: Sarita18**

**Género: Drama, romance y otros**

**N/A: No les voy a mentir no es mi primera historia pero si es mi primera historia en estoy muy nerviosa tal vez demasiado para mi lunático gusto, como se te ocurrió este fic? Bueno fácil lo único que paso fue que quería escribir algo muy diferente que no sean esos insípidos triángulos amorosos que me tiene harta… Esta es la mejor historia que eh escrito ya que la eh organizado muy bien y si no les gusta están mal… Ya que a todo el mundo que le eh dicho les ah gustado… ¡No mentiras! Pero si espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece yo ya quisiera… Y simplemente no quiero ser demandada, me basta con las demandas que tengo…**

**Capítulo 1: Como termine yo aquí…**

Hay cosas en este mundo, todos los días nace y muere gente, todo el tiempo. Niños lloran, mujeres sufren y personas son discriminadas y no me quiero clasificar en el grupo tan elite de la sociedad como para llamarme error de la vida, pero es horrible saber que lo eres y que todo lo que ha sucedido en el presente solo es culpa de acciones del pasado de otros. Solo tengo 15, solo soy una chica, debería estar en mi casa riendo con mis amigas o viendo una película, jugando… Quién sabe. Pero solo puedo llorar, mientras voy a mi "casa" y de nuevo lloro con más fuerza mientras mis pasos se van disminuyendo hasta que ya no camino, ¿Por qué digo "casa"? Le digo "casa" porque mi madre traerá otra vez va a traer un nuevo novio con el cual discutirá en al menos 2 semanas por cualquier tontería, porque todos sus novios son idiotas, él le pagara una paliza a mi madre quien sabe porque, y mi hermana menor Ami se ira a la casa de una amiga, o se esconderá en mi cuarto, hasta que todo se calme y ellos dos terminen en malos términos junto con mi madre llorando desconsolada en la sala, porque según ella nadie la quiere y todos los hombres se acercan a ella por ser una mujer fácil. Yo por mi parte regresare al mismo parque a llorar, esperando ilusamente que alguien me vea llorar y me consuele, pero el parque esta desierto y dudo que alguien se preocupe por mí, por la chica de cabello rosa y mirada extraña.

Les contare más o menos como es, mis padres se divorciaron pocos años después que Ami naciera por esa entonces tenía 6 años y Ami tenia pocos meses de nacida, la primera discusión fuerte que pude oír fue una en la que mis padres discutían fuertemente porque mi madre no estaba muy gentil que digamos, aunque yo no notaba nada distinto, y mi padre supuestamente tenía una amante, cosa que no fue cierta hasta mucho después. No lo soporte y me salí por la ventana de mi habitación.

Las preguntas llegaban a mi mente de manera aleatoria, una cada vez más perturbadora que la otra ¿Es que acaso no se amaban? ¿Por eso se casaron? Para estar juntos en las buenas y en las mala en la salud y en la enfermedad ¿no? ¿Amándose mutuamente? No lo soporte y me fui de casa por lo menos hasta que anocheciera, hasta que supiera que la pelea había pasado y volver la tranquilidad y el amor a casa. Fui a un parque cercano uno en el cual sé que nunca pasa gente y está completamente olvidado por la mayor parte de los habitantes. Me acerque a los juegos del parque con nostalgia, reviviendo buenos días, mientras quería llorar y las lágrimas se acumulaban en mis ojos, me senté en uno de los columpios y llore, desgarrándome el alma en cada lagrima, mientras mis manos apretaban las cadenas de los columpios con fuerza y haciéndome daño. Sin darme cuenta en lo sumida que estaba en mis pensamientos o en mis recuerdos comencé a recordar, y llore con más dolor, llore porque mi vida era un asco, llore porque extrañaba esos buenos tiempos en los cuales me hice la falsa ilusión de que por un momento era feliz, verdaderamente feliz…

_Flashback_

_Estaba ahí sentada en los columpios llorando por la pelea de mis padres, sentía un dolor en mi pecho tan extraño, lloraba porque quería que todo fuese distinto y feliz, como antes, como cuando Ami estaba en la barriga de mamá y papá la besaba, los dos reían y todo era feliz, perfecto. Llevaba tiempo en el parque, solo siendo yo, una chica que no podía ni consigo misma, una chica sensible, una niña de 6 años que no podía llevar tanta carga sobre sus hombros. _

_De pronto alguien me empujo por la espalda suavemente como para jugar cuando te quieres columpiar, se me hizo extraño el contacto tan cálido en mi espalda. Me di vuelta y vi a un niño muy lindo, de unos 9 años, para ser una niña pequeña sabía que él era realmente lindo su pelo azul rey, su cara que parecía que fuera tallada por los mismos ángeles, tenía unos ojos realmente hermosos de un tono azul zafiro muy profundo, me sentí como un bicho raro y feo al lado de tanta belleza, simplemente me quede maravillada por su belleza._

_-¿Que hace una niña tan bonita llorando de esa manera?- Dijo el amablemente volviéndome a empujar un poco y haciendo que el columpio se moviera y rechinara un poco. Fruncí el ceño, haciendo un puchero, por más lindo que fuese ¿Quién se creía que era para meterse en la vida de una desconocida?_

_-No es de tu incumbencia-Le dije fríamente mientras me secaba las lágrimas con las mangas de mi camisa, intentando hacerme la fuerte, la que nada le duele. La estaba pagando con él, por lo horrible de mi vida. _

_-Claro que lo es, nadie tan bello puede llorar así sin que necesite un buen consuelo. Los ángeles no lloran.-Volvió a decirme gentilmente mientras me sonreía amistosamente y una extraña sensación de calidez de abría paso por mi pecho entre toda la confusión de sentimientos que en ese momento me golpeaban, todo mientras él se pasaba a estar enfrente mío. No lo soporte, más me lance a los brazos de ese perfecto desconocido a llorar. Él no me reprocho nado solo me acariciaba la cabeza en señal de consuelo, su amabilidad me hizo sentir mejor_

_-Me llamo Tsukiyomi Ikuto, me puedes decir Ikuto-Me dijo cariñosamente y aun acariciando mi cabeza, me gustaba su contacto tan cariñoso. _

_-Yo me llamo Hinamori Amu, puedes decirme Amu-Le dije sonriendo-¿Seremos buenos amigos no?-Le pregunte él solo asintió y me abrazo, estar en los brazos de Ikuto en verdad me reconforta…Que solo una persona te apoye en todo un mundo de frialdad, hace que valga la pena todo el dolor. _

_2 años después_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde ese día en el parque. Siento que no puedo vivir sin el y se que crear una dependencia tan extraña a una persona, a una edad tan corta, es mala. Pero cuando solo hay una persona que te consuela es inevitable no intentar aferrarse a esa calidez. _

_-Ikuto-dije mientras corría para abrazarlo. Había vuelto a escapar de casa para estar con el, con el tiempo había mejorado mis habilidades de escape, el solo se limitó a corresponder a mi abrazo intentando no caer -Te extrañe-dije con un puchero, él solo rio. Ikuto tenía 11 años y yo 8, era mi mejor amigo tal vez el único, no me quejaba, el jamás había preguntado algo que no quisiera responder. A veces pelábamos por cosas tontas, pero al final ninguno podía sin el otro. Me abrazaba más fuerte que de costumbre, una alerta se prendió en mi corazón. Mientras veía como formaba una sonrisa y pronto todo mi cuerpo estaba pegado al de él, era tan cálido ese contacto. _

_-Pero si nos vimos ayer-Dijo aun riendo falsamente. Desde donde estaba, podía escuchar su corazón acelerado y su mirada era apenas un recuerdo de la felicidad que siempre había tenido. _

_-No me importa-dije intentando apartar los sentimientos que tenía en su cabeza en ese momento-¿Quieres jugar?-Pregunte emocionada, el suspiro mientras me sonrió y era una sonrisa sincera, de esas que solo eran para mí. _

_-No puedo-Dijo el serio, cada vez que él se ponía serio algo andaba mal y lo había presentido, pero preferí ignorarlo-Amu me tengo que ir del país. No te quise decir antes por miedo a lo que pasar con nosotros. Mi vuelo sale mañana-Me dijo con la mirada baja, esa noticia me callo como un balde de agua fría-Cuídate ¿Vale?-Asentí intentando no llorar con todas mis fuerzas, no quería que nuestra despedida fuera así, no quería que se fuese con un recuerdo mío llorando. Pero fue inevitable que llorase con todas mis fuerzas-No llores-Con su dedo índice me seco una lagrima traviesa que corría por mi mejilla; "Quiero ir contigo" pensé sabía que no era posible. Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue, no lo soporte más y llore dejando que todas mis lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro, mientras veía como mi único amigo me abandonaba_

_-¡Vas a volver! ¿Verdad? ¡Así terminaremos de jugar!-Le grite, el solo me miro con una mirada triste, al borde de las lágrimas y negó. Mis piernas no reaccionaron, perdiendo toda la esperanza que tenia de volver a verle, y caí al suelo mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, no sentí el dolor de mis rodillas hasta mucho tiempo después, hasta cuando por fin me calme y me di cuenta, que lo había perdido todo. Me fui a mi casa directamente a mi cuarto a dormir un poco y despertar sabiendo que solo fue un sueño un muy mal sueño…Quería soñar y que comenzase el día de nuevo._

_Fin Flashback_

Seguía llorando en estos años nunca había llorado no desde que Ikuto se fue, seguía sentada en el columpio descargando todo mi frustración, todo el dolor que una chica puede contener. Cuando vi que era muy tarde me fui a mi "casa" a vivir una nueva pesadilla, a perder las esperanzas, con la gente que se hace llamar familia. Logre escalar hasta mi balcón con pereza y llena de recuerdos, me dolían las manos y mis nudillos aún seguían blancos de la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre ellos anteriormente. Me acosté en mi cama, intentando olvidar… Y queriendo despertar, para comenzar el día de nuevo, aunque sé que eso nunca pasara.

¡Nya! ¡Cómo les parece les gusto apuesto que no! Soy pésima en esto… Pero la historia sé que está muy bonita y si no les gusta posemos problemas, no mentiras… Respeto la opinión y respectivos gustos de la gente así que si algo no les gusto por favor háganmelo saber para así poder mejorar como escritora, y perdón si ofendí a alguien no es mi ni es ni será mi intención

Cuídense

Vale. Pienso que ha cambiado muchísimo la redacción de la historia en estos 2 años que he tenido como práctica. Antes me impresiona que le gustase a la gente.

_Sara_


	2. Ilucion Rota

**¡Hola! Amigas del alma, bueno aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo de "**_**Amor mío**_**" una historia la cual me inspire mucho en el cual pienso que es muy nueva e innovadora pues lo único que quiero decir es gracias a sus reviews y bueno gracias a:**

**Eternal-Illucion151: ¡Gracias! Enserio tu opinión vale mucho para mi, tranquila si necesito ayuda no te preocupes serás la primera en saber**

**Akenne-Amuto: Chan… Pues si estoy de acuerdo contigo con lo de Amu pero todo se pondrá feliz al final, la idea principal es que ella pueda prevalecer ante esos problemas, pero no revelare toda la historia; lo de la edad pues bueno eso detalle lo arreglo en este capitulo, que pues se me olvido escribir esa parte por estar pensando en otras cosas jajajaja y bueno lo de los capítulos mas largos es que era como la introducción los intentare hacer mas largos aunque no quiero que se aburran leyendo todo lo que le pasa a Amu, la idea es entretenerlas no aburrirlas.**

**Neko.16.-Blast: No te puedo asegurar que Ikuto volverá pronto en unos capítulos más aparecerá… Calma.**

Salí de la escuela, caminando con pesadez, aguantando la mirada y los cotilleos de la gente. Era la tercera escuela a la cual me cambiaba en estos 3 últimos años y siempre era lo mismo, suspire y me recordé que no era una llorona, yo no… Camine más rápido, perdiéndome en la multitud.

Llegue a mi casa, era una casa de color blanco, más bien descuidada y lo único bonito era mi balcón que sobresalía por sobre la monotonía de las demás ventanas y al lado de mi balcón un árbol lo suficientemente grande como para resistir mis escapadas de pequeña. Saque las llaves de mi bolso y entre, viendo un panorama horrible de la casa hecha nada. Mi madre bueno no estaba como siempre, Ami por ahí haciendo nada, en su cuarto. Suspire pesadamente… Mi vida es un asco, estos últimos 7 años han sido totalmente miserables, solo 7 años han pasado desde que Ikuto se fue, en estos últimos 7 míseros años parece que todo va de mal el peor. Creo que aún no conozco la palabra _amigas_, ya que solo tengo una y su nombre es Hoshina Utau, es muy bonita, mucho más bonita que yo aun cuando me mande a operar. Ella sabe todo sobre mi, pero yo no sé casi nada de ella, a veces me importa y otras no importa, solo lo ignoro. Prepare la cena para Ami y para mí. Comimos en silencio como era de costumbre, organice la casa y casi me siento feliz del resultado. Termine cansada y me fui a dormir, nunca sueño nada no desde hace tiempo, solo es oscuridad.

Me desperté perezosamente, 1 hora antes de que empiecen las clases, una mala costumbre que tengo, ya que me desespero al ver solo oscuridad, me despierto por no soñar nada, por eso me despierto antes de lo que debería. Antes dormía hasta tarde, escapando de la realidad, porque me gustaba soñar porque me gustaba soñar algo lindo. Salí de la casa después de bañarme, vestirme, ducharme, desayunar y emprender mi camino a prisión, luego de acompañar a la de Ami a la suya. Todos en la calle me miran mal por mi pelo rosa, un extraño color de pelo, aunque tengo buen cuerpo me llaman bicho raro no entiendo por qué… ¿Yo que hice? Nacer. Pues yo también me arrepiento de eso… La vida apesta.

Entre al colegio atrayendo miradas de burla, odio y rencor. Después de tantos años te acostumbras, vi Utau besándose con su novio de turno, desee tener uno para saber lo que era sentirse amada, querida. Pero ahora sí que no tengo amigos y ahora si tendré novio. Nadie quiere ser la novia del bicho _raro_, menos aún mi amigo. Mis ojos ámbar lo veo y están oscuros, no tienen brillo, me acuerdo que cuando miro fotos de antes y ahí está el brillo que perdí hace tanto tiempo, después de luchar contra todo, después de tantas golpizas, después de intentar cambiar el mundo. No me acerque a Utau ella no quiere que nos vean juntas, no la culpo… Mis notas son horribles, y a veces solo quisiera morir. Nadie se preocupa por mi, tengo que oír los sermones que mi mama fumando un cigarrillo con una mano y sosteniendo una botella de alcohol en la otra, diciendo con voz de ebria que trabaja muy duro por nosotras, y que yo por lo menos hiciera un esfuerzo de valorar todo el sacrificio que hace.

No quiero prestar atención en clase, es tonta, idiota. ¿Para qué? Si sé que me casare con un niño rico, el cual me cuidara porque soy su adorada esposa, ya que no quiero que se siguán burlando de mí, yo me burlare de ellos cuando vengan a pedirme trabajo luego de tener toda esa inmensa fortuna a mi disposición, m burlare de ellos. El día del matrimonio matare a mi adorado esposo antes de haberme asegurado de ser la única persona que recibirá todos su bienes, y estoy absolutamente consiente que es la decisión más cínica de esta vida. Pero si con quien me caso es Ikuto cosa cual dudo no lo mataría, creo…

Las clases pasaron lento no presto considerada atención a ellas solo tomo apuntes, cada vez que oigo algo que me llama la atención y el resto del tiempo solo me limito a ver por la ventana, y oigo las explicaciones de los maestros, nunca les oigo a conciencia solo por oír y que no me llamen la atención. Las quejas que dan de mí en las reuniones de padres: "La niña es muy capaz de hacer lo que quiera es muy inteligente, solo es cuestión de que preste atención" Que le presten atención a lo que quieran, el colegio para mi es una tortura.

Me quedo callada todo el día, no quiero que se preocupen por mí solo pienso en mi misma porque si no nadie lo hará y me siento como una zorra, como una hipócrita, me siento horrible, quiero llorar, vomitar, gritarle a la gente y si estoy siento la persona más exagerada del mundo, pero no conozco nada que me diga lo contrario como para parar…

El día se terminó y yo con lágrimas en los ojos, la vida es muy cruel y quiero dejar de compadecerme de mi misma, porque lo único que hago es ser aún más idiota de lo que soy, lamentándome todo el tiempo… Quisiera simplemente haber nacido en otra familia en otra época, con otro aspecto, más inteligente… Pero solo es otra fantasía que nuca se hará realidad, salí del colegio para encontrarme con Utau en un parque apartado de la ciudad, me dirigí al parque y allí estaba con una sonrisa

-Utau…-Me acerque a ella y sonreí sin ganas. Tirándome al pasto y queriendo tranquilizar todas mis emociones

-Hola Amu ¿Cómo estás?-Me pregunto con cierto tono de alegría en su voz. Rubia hipócrita, pienso.

-Como siempre y tu-Le pregunte intentando ser cordial y amable

Así paso la tarde conversando sobre temas triviales, mentira, ella haciéndose solo conversación y yo hablando cada cierto tiempo hasta que llego el tema favorito de Utau para recriminar todo, Ikuto

-Amu en verdad tú me lo describes como perfecto, no creo que vuelva aparte no eres nada atractiva. Acéptalo…-Me dijo con una cara triste. Le sonrió forzadamente, conociéndome el discurso que me dará por ser tan ilusa de esperarlo, asentí cansada, darle la razón.

-Gracias Utau por abrirme los ojos-Le dije con una sonrisa triste e intentando no pegarle.

-De nada Amu. Espero que encuentres a alguien, porque estoy segura que Ikuto nos se fijara en ti. Solo piénsalo se fue porque lo aburriste, solo tenías 8 de igual manera ¿No lo crees?… Me puedes decir que se divertían mucho pero el creció y tu seguiste siendo una niña para él. Ikuto debe tener como 18 años ahora y tú solo tienes 15. él es mayor de edad, es ilegal. Pero ese no es el verdadero problema, ¿Crees enserio de que tu mama te dejara? Pues yo creo que no-Me dijo la mire desconcertada, me pare y me dispuse a salir de allí enfurecida. _Rubia tonta_. Por lo visto Utau es uno de esas muchas que se burlan de mí, y yo que pensé solo por un momento que era mi amiga; a los pocos metros salí corriendo atrayendo la mirada de la gente, viéndome pasar rápidamente entre ellos, llegue a mi casa Ami debe estar en su cuarto. La música está a todo volumen, me recosté en mi cama. Me cambie sin realmente ganas de nada e hice las tareas de mala gana, solo para apartar los pensamientos tan horribles que Utau me había metido en la cabeza. Ya al final de todo saque mi _diario_ en el escribo todo lo que siento, puse la fecha y creía que mi cordura fallaría y lo rompería en miles de pedazos. Con letras alargadas y fuerte, en un cara indescifrable código de jeroglíficos que se hacía llamar letra mía, comencé a escribir.

_12/06/2011_

_Amor mío…._

Bueno en unos capítulos más sabrán la que es este libro y niñas perdonen verdad pero estoy castigada y no creo que pueda subir los capítulos tan seguidos pero les juro que los subiré lo antes posible y mejorare mis notas… Uf… Maldita escuela... Chicas en verdad siento haberme tardado tanto es que bueno se me dificulto un poco lo de los caps ya que jaja cuando lo quería subir el sistema estaba colapsado y bueno ¡Espero que les guste! Y saludos a todo el mundo que lee mi historia

Esto es enserio. Escribía de mierda para entonces. Espero haber mejorado mucho ahora si y que por amor a Dios y todos los Santos, quisiera que alguien le diga a mi yo del pasado que deje de ser tan dramática que me impresiona, ni yo 2 años después me entiendo.

_Sara_


	3. Problemas familiares

**Hola, como están, espero que bien, pues siento tardarme tanto pero es que jaja estoy castigada D: y es inmundo mi vida social esta por el drenaje, bueno que mas… Agradecimientos **

**Barby24119: Créeme que yo también**

**Amuleto de Sakura: Gracias por la amenaza la tendré encuenta**

**Neko-chan Tsukiyomi michaelis: Si lose… Pero bueno estoy mejorando la ortografía: D**

**Akkane-Amuto: Ciento decirte que Ikuto no aparecerá si no dentro de unos caps es que cuando aparezca quiero que lloran de felicidad **

**Bueno gracias a mis lectoras las amo.**

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece yo solo lo hizo sin fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento**

_Capitulo 3: Problemas familiares_

Domingo… Domingo… Domingo el peor día de la historia ya que mi padre querrá pasara tiempo de "calidad" con nosotras y su top plastic model, la cual por cierto cambia cada semana, bueno creo que Ami es feliz con eso así que no puedo hacer nada, solo sonreír con la mirad vacía me pregunto ¿que pasara hoy? Salí de mi cama me bañe, me cambie y me fui a desayunar. En mi recorrido por la casa encontré varias prendas de ropa, me pregunto mi madre es prostituta, pues no lo necesita ya que mi padre nos envía una jugosa pensión con la cual podemos cubrir muchos gastos y mas pero no lo hacemos ya que mi madre se lo gasta en si misma, suspire pesadamente mi vida en verdad apesta. Me prepare mi desayuno con pereza y espere que Ami bajara para darle el suyo, Ami es lo que mas quiero es lo único que me permite seguir en este mundo por que se que ella sufriría mucho, yo la protejo siempre… Ante todo y todos. Ella bajo con su cabello castaño claro despeinado y sus dos colitas despeinadas, su pijama desarreglada y restregándose sus ojitos para quitarse el sueño; sonreí con ternura.

-Buenos días Ami-Le sonreí dulcemente mientras iba a la cocina a preparar su desayuno, al igual que yo sus ojos no demuestran ninguna emoción, ni brillo. Sonrió al verme.

-Buenos días onii-chan-Me dijo feliz, me había dichos miles de veces que ella querría que yo fuera su madre, me consideraba como una, hubo una época en la que me llamo mama.

-¿Como dormiste?-Le pregunte mientras le servia su desayuno así pasaron como 2 horas nuestro padre iba a llegar como en 2 horas así que había que alistarse, el no toleraba los retardos ni las imperfecciones, si no nos castigaría y yo no quiero eso. Peine a Ami y jugamos un rato y organizamos la casa, hasta que oímos el timbre de la puerta, supuse que era el. Fui hasta la puerta y la abrí, efectivamente era el.

-Buenos días padre-dije con fingida ternura, el solo me sonrió. Oí como Ami bajaba a gran velocidad y corría a abrazarlo.

-Buenos días papi-Dijo ella el correspondió a su abrazo no se como puede hacer eso con una resina que no a causado tanto dolores, sufrimientos y nos a pegado. Otro misterio para la humanidad.

-¿Bueno a donde quieren ir hoy?-Pregunto el mientras veíamos como una silueta femenina se acercaba-A bueno ella es Samantha, hoy va a acompañar trátenla bien-Definitivamente como me imagine exageradamente voluptuosa, rubia tinturada, ropa muy ajustada y sobre todo se nota lo operada que esta.

-Mucho gusto Samantha, soy Amu y ella es Ami-Dije mientras señalaba ami hermana menor que l miraba con odio ero lo disimulaba muy bien.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas niñas-Dijo con amargura, se notaba a leguas que solo estaba con mi padre por dinero y fue obligada a venir.

-Pues papi yo quiero ir al centro comercial y al parque de diversiones-Dijo Ami emocionada

.Y tu Amu…-Me pregunto mi padre

-No importa donde quiera ir Ami-Respondí mientras la miraba y ella me devolvió la mirada.

-Esta bien…-dijo y nos llevo al auto.

Nos la pasamos todo el día en el centro comercial comprando muchas cosas. Mi armario esta repleto aun que no me gusta usar mucha ropa, la Barbie esa quiso que entráramos a ver "lencería" e hizo que yo también me comprara unos. Conjuntos nada baratos y ni hablar de ella, aprovecho y se compro también mas lencería que yo mi padre complacido obedeció. Ya estaba en el carro y empecé a ver por la ventana, pasamos por una heladería y mi padre paro a comprarnos helados. _"Esa heladería" _me dije mentalmente mientras los recuerdos venían y las lagrimas amenazaban con salir, pedí permiso rápido para ir al baño, mientras intentaba que los recuerdos pararan por un segundo y me fui corriendo entre y me encerré en uno, y deje que los recuerdos y las lagrimas fluyeran.

Flash back

Mi padre me había pegado una paliza mi cuerpo me dolía y a Ami le había pegado con un cinturón mientras hacia que yo presenciara la escena y las lagrimas caían, ella solo tiene 2 años, apenas sabe caminar y todo esto paso solo por que cometo en una pelea suya, mi madre como siempre no hizo nada solo la miro con desaprobación, es una niña por que no entienden quise gritar. Espere que todo ese espectáculo horrible acabara, solo tengo 8 años por que esto me pasa a mi, corrí hacia un lugar incierto de pronto me encontré en una heladería, e ikuto estaba ahí comiendo helado de chocolate, me acerque a el corriendo a abrazarlo y llorar, el me miro extrañado.

-Que paso-Me dijo preocupado mientras secaba mis lágrimas.

-M…i p…ad….re… me… pe…go… y…y… a… A…a…mi-Dije entre lagrimas y hipeando

-Cálmate…-Me dijo mientras acariciaba mi cabeza, yo solo me deja consolar y llorar, así pasaron los minutos y yo me iba calmando pero seguía odiando mi padre y eso no cambiaria-Ahora ve con Ami, debe necesitarte mañana hablamos…-Me dijo, asentí.

El me acompaño a mi casa, me dejo y me dio un beso en la mejilla me sonroje-Cuídate…-Me dijo.

Entre a mi casa por la ventana había cogido practica as que no se me dificulto, entrar si ser notada, fui directo al cuarto de Ami como me lo pensé tenia algunos hematomas, tenia los ojos llorosos, la abrase y ella me devolvió el abrazo.

-Yo te protegeré de todo y todos Ami-Le dije mientras lloraba con ella, ella asintió con su cabecita escondida en mi camisa, fui por el botiquín de primeros auxilios y la cure, mientras vi como ella tenia la mirada perdida sin brillo alguno. Espere a que se durmiera y fui a mi cuarto, saque mi un cuaderno que tenia le escribí en la primera hoja" diario" y empecé a escribir

_13/03/2003_

_Amor Mió_

Fin Flash Back

Termine de llorar, mientras me repetía mentalmente _"En verdad eres un llorona Amu"_.

Salid el baño, agradecí que nadie estuviera, me mire al espejo mi ojos estaban rojos, me eche agua en la cara y me despide a salir del baño mientras una lagrima traviesa recorrió mi mejilla, me la limpie rápidamente, mientras recordé un nombre que me hace sentir viva "Ikuto", me fui acercando a la mesa y sonreí con fingida felicidad, _"como una muñeca, sin sentimientos la que todo el mundo puede usar". _Terminamos de comer helado y nos fuimos a la casa, acosté a Ami en su cama, le leí una historia, le di un beso en a frente y me fui a mi cuarto, oí gritos de mi madre y de un hombre, volví a sacar mi "Diario" y escribí en el.

_17/11/2011_

_Amor Mió_:

**Espero que les allá gustado el CAP me esforcé mucho y cuide mi ortografía eh, bueno por lo menos lo intento, me esfuerzo mucho. Bueno este CAP como podrán notar es un poco fuerte y bueno… Me levaron al psicólogo ni que estuviera loca ¿o si lo estoy? Bueno no importa, como estoy de buena gente les daré unos datos: **

**Dentro de pocos caps pienso que eh 4 caps sabrán que es todo lo que escribe Amu en su "Diario" y si son sensibles les diría que no lo leyeran pero si no lo hacen lo entenderían muchas cosas de la historia **

**como en el CAP 9 Ikuto regresa, yo les dije que falta mucho pero **

**desde ahora los caps serán más emocionantes e intentare más largos.**

**La historia tiene aproximadamente 12 capítulos y si quieren un epilogó.**

**Bueno eso son todos los avisos depende de cuantas comenten haré estos avisos.**

**Bye **

**Cuídense**

**Sarita18**


	4. ¿Por que se burlan de mi?

**¡Hola a todos mis amados lectores! OK estoy conciente que somos poquitos pero algo es algo, si aprendí a ser conformista… Pues bueno le quería agradecer a **

**Barby24119: Gracias, enserio que dejes un review ¡me alegra mucho y me sube el autoestima! Si yo se, lo de la relación con Ami es hermosa ya que quería que tuviera como esa gran amiga, como se que la mayoría de personas tienes problemas con sus hermanos o hermanas, me pareció bonito que sepan que los hermanos se acompañan en esos momentos difíciles; como es el caso de Ami y Amu.**

**Cap 4: ¿Por que se burlan de mí?**

Me desperté al otro día sin emoción alguna, muy temprano de nuevo… Me prepare el desayuno, el de Ami y el de mi mama, por mas que haga todo lo que hace es mi mama y la quiero de alguna forma. Coji mis cosas, subí al cuarto de Ami, le di un beso en la frente y me dispuse a salir. Seguía caminando para el colegio, no tenia ganas de nada llegue y empecé a oír murmullos, obviamente sobre mi. Que mierda de vida laque me toco… Suspire pesadamente. La hipócrita de Saaya me saludo con un bonito saludo obviamente no se lo devolví, esa arpía me cae tan mal. La vida simplemente no me quería, entre a salón y espere a que el profesor llegara; sentada en mi puesto. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombre canoso y ya viejito, le faltaba poco tiempo para pensionarse.

-Buenos días alumnos-dijo el

-Buenos días profesor-Dijimos algunos en coro

-Hoy veremos…-Y así empezó la clase yo sinceramente no prestaba atención, solo oía… Pues solo quiero que eso se acabe, seguí oyendo vario murmullos… El profesor no se entera, un papel me golpea la cabeza y lo abro en letras grandes decía "Fenómeno" no vi quien lo lanzo. Puff… Lo mismo cada año, lo único que hacían a final de año era disculparse y decir que cambiaran, para que el próximo año volvieran a hacer lo mismo. "Imbeciles" Me dije a mi misma. La clase se acabo con extraña rapidez y mi cuaderno vació, no sabia a quien le iba a pedir los untes la verdad no importaba. Las siguientes clases siguieron en lo mismo, en el descanso los murmullos no paraban, , esos murmullos me molestan, cállenlos me grite mentalmente .Unos niños pasaron por ahí y me gritaron

-Bicho raro-me dijeron en coro

-Pues ustedes son unos imbeciles-Les dije con acido en la voz, se asustaron y se fueron corriendo. Yo solo seguí tranquila y me fui a sentar en una banca cercana, reflexionar el por que mi vida es una mierda total, y llegue a la magnifica conclusión de el ¿Por qué? Ya que mi vida es una mierda desde antes que naciera. Oí la campana anunciando que el descanso se acabo, volví a ir a clase. Las siguientes horas fueron relativamente normales aun que me entregaron un examen la nota fue regular, fui conformista… la doble y la metí a mi escritorio la verdad no me importa. El día se acabo muchos celebraron yo solo me prepare para otro infierno. Tome mis cosas, tomándome mi tiempo, Salí del salón y se escucharon mas claros los murmullos "Ahí va la hija de una puta" "dicen que fue un embarazo no deseado" "Su familia es ladrona de guante blanco"... y así entre otros Salí corriendo antes que les gritara. Volví aparque ese lugar me relajaba, me senté bajo un árbol en el cual sin darme cuenta me dormí, cundo me desperté vi que ya era tarde, la paz que me trasmitía ese lugar era muy buena, de cierta forma me calmaba. Fui mi casa y encontré a Ami con un extraño brillos en los ojos de felicidad, ¿que habrá pasado?

**Estoy concinte que esta muy corto y como solo dejaron un review solo dire ua cosa**

**1. El proxim cap sera muy interasante se llama _Intento de suicidio_**

**_Si lo se muy sangrinto pero no es asi! Tan tan tan, bueno sera muy bonito ese cap despues de todos los oros que escribire jajajaja. Ok no... _**

**_Saludos _**

**_Sarita18_**

**_PD: Dejen su review asi me hacen mas feliz y entre mas feliz mas ponto Ikuto volvera, como la maldita primavera. Que feo la concion se me pego... que se le hace  
><em>**


	5. Intento de suicidio

**Hola! Bueno estoy mas que triste casi nadie comento eso me bajo el animo y fue como no quiero escribir pero depuse dije ya habrá alguien que aprecie mi trabajo y lea esto, pues en todo caso eh sido mejor persona y por lo tanto espero que comenten. Bueno no importa quiero agradecer a todas las personas que por lo menos se toman la molestia de leer esto y quienes se tomaron la molestia de poner una alerta para saber cuando subo un nuevo cap cosa que no se si esta pasando o no.**

**Pilii2: Gracias por agregar la historia a favoritos! Me hace súper súper feliz!**

**Amor Mió**

Llegue a la casa tire la maleta en el sofá de mala gana atrayendo la mirada desconcertada de Ami, ya que generalmente no hacia esas escenas, fui a la cocina y tome un vaso con agua, después me apresure a subir las escaleras y encerrarme en el baño de mi cuarto, apoyo el peso de mi cuerpo contra la fría pared del baño y sacando ágilmente el navaja escondida en el baño de mi cuarto, solo en caso de emergencia la sacaba por que no es que viviéramos en un barrio con niveles de vandalismos altos, solo era por protección, me mire al espejo mi cabello rosado había perdido brillo que hace años poseía, mis ojos ámbares vacíos solo reflejaban la luz del bombillo que estaba arriba mió, no sabia que hacer, saque la navaja y aprecie su filo… Algo que me servio en la clase de biología "el cortarme las venas de la mano no servirá", acerqué la navaja a las venas que se veían en mi pálida piel sintiendo un escalofrió por el filo de la navaja, "toca cortarme la vena del cuello ya que esa es la que dirige sangre oxigenada al oxigenó al cortármela me matera instantáneamente moriría…" volví a acercar el filo a lo que se veía la vena muy importante en mi cuello me la toque con el filo y luego con los dedos sintiendo mi pulso… Lo único que hacia que me mantuviera con vida mi corazón cansad de latir y soportar dolores, cansado de sufrir dolores, agonías, malos tratos, decepciones y burlas. Por que vivía? No tenia una verdadera familia, ni amigos y menos alguien que me recordara por que estoy aqu… La puerta sonó ruidosamente

-Amu sal de ahí llevas 20 minutos-hizo un pausa-Te sientes mal? te duele algo?-Dijo una Ami preocupada

Llore…

-Amu por que lloras? Que pasa- Dijo angustiada

Coji una toalla, la mordí fuertemente y grite nadie me oyó

-Amu?-Dijo intentando abrir la puerta

Volví a acercar el filo de la navaja a mi cuello, malos recuerdos pasaron por mi mente en toda mi vida, encontré entre esos recuerdos hermosos recuerdos jugando con ikuto con Ami donde no existía la palabra tristeza marcada en nuestros rostros, deje caer la navaja… Viviré por Ami, por Ikuto y por mí. Si Ikuto no me buscara, iré por el no me importa lo que me digan lo encontrare aun así si muera intentándolo, por que aun que sea una muñeca manejada por la crueldad de la sociedad, entre mis falsas sonrisas y sonrojos preparados, encontrare luz y esperanza, algo que no se si exista en mi pero lo encontrare, deje caer l navaja al suelo escuchando el ruido de metal cayéndose y pegándose con el piso haciendo así que resonara un eco espeluznante por toda la habitación, "vive feliz vive contenta" me dijo un vocecilla en mi mente haciendo que recordara cuando Ikuto me lo dijo, me agache por la navaja y la deje en su sitio, gire la perilla haciendo que el seguro sonara indicando que estaba abierta la abrí, vi a Ami con ojos llorosos, me acurruque a su altura.

-Creo que sabes mas o menos lo que paso ahí adentro-Dije mientras enredaba mis dedos en su pelo, ella asintió-Nunca te dejare Ami, solo esta vez fue una locura estaba pensando en mi misma y recordé que tengo un hogar contigo cerca eres mi familia Ami y la familia no se abandona-Le dije mientras la abrasaba y lloraba

-Amu es la primera vez que te veo llorar-Me dijo mientras se aferraba a mi-Me gusta que expreses tus sentimientos contigo…-Finalizo con una sonrisa-Nunca me abandones…-Su voz se empezó a entrecortar por las lagrimas, al final se quedó dormida en mis brazos la lleve a mi cuarto y la acomodé en mi cama, baje por mi maleta viendo como mi madre hablaba con mi padre, me escondí oyendo toda su conversación

-Repíteme por que tengo que salir con esos tipos-Dijo ella

-Para que Amu crea que eres mala madre haciendo que cuando sea el momento de decirle la verdad, no quede muy afectada-Dijo mi padre con voz triste "Que pasa acá? Que me ocultan" Solo pensaba en eso-También me toca hacer eso a mi…-Suspiro pesadamente-Bueno me voy…-Dijo y se fue, dejando a mi mama llorando. Baje las escaleras haciendo la que no sabía nada.

Coji mi maleta y me acerque a ella

-Mama que paso?-Pregunte

-Todo a su tiempo Amu espero que cuando lo sepas me perdones pero tu padre y yo solo queremos lo mejor para ti-Me dijo, yo solo la acerque a mi y deje que llorara-Lo siento hija-Repetía una y otra vez, después de un rato se fue a su habitación, dejándome desconcertada. Fui a mi cuarto vi que Ami estaba durmiendo hice mi tarea por primera vez en años la verdad no estaba difícil, me acosté al lado de Ami y me dormí, soñando imágenes sin sentido, pero soñé…

**Espero que les allá gustado quiero que sepan que si dejan un review harán que Ikuto vuelva mas pronto y es enserió así escribo mas rápido, también a que puedan armar el rompecabezas no se lo tomen literal. **

**Suerte**

**Sarita18**

**PD: Dejen review**


	6. Una pelea y buen dia

**Soy yo otra vez ya deben cansarse de estos mensajes pero bueno para que vean que soy Titanium (Tengo una enfermiza obsesión con es canción) bueno el caso le agradezco a:**

**Akanne-Amuto: Enserio vi mi correo de un nuevo review, casi me pongo a saltar de felicidad. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, ahí gente que no aprecia el trabajo de otras personas, también me cansa como se que ahí otras que leen las historias y no comentan, pero se que están esperado con ansias así que pongo los caps sin importar que pase seguirte escribiendo cosa que debí hacer ante como mis otras historias en otro foro… Pero no importa, en todo caso no importa seguiré escribiendo**

**Y para la persona que dejo un review anónimo: Muchísimas gracias enserio tengo el animo en un 210% espero que no te comas las uñas pues lo que viene a continuación necesitaras mas uñas**

"**Pensamientos"**

**-diálogos**

**(Comentarios)**

_**Sarcasmo**_

**Disclaimer: Shugo Chara no me pertenece solo la trama que es única y exclusivamente es mía cualquier parecido es coincidencia**

_**Capitulo 5: Pelea**_

Me desperté tranquilamente viendo como Ami dormía placenteramente al lado mió, vi la hora una hora antes de que empiecen las clases, desperté a Ami y conociendo la rutina yo me bañe mientras Ami preparaba todo para lo que quería de desayuno, salí de bañar y me puse el uniforme del colegio y baje a preparar el desayuno, pero vi algo que no quería un sujeto extraño en la cocina acosando a Ami, baje mas rápido las escaleras y antes que le pusiera un dedo encima alcancé a alejarla de ese sujeto

-Oye, ¿tú quien eres?-Dijo con rabia en la voz

-Soy Hinamori Amu su hermana mayor y mientras este en este mundo no dejare que nadie la ponga mano encima a Ami, y menos una persona tan desagradable como tu-Le dije con repulsión, "menos mal las clases de karate servirían para algo", me puse a la defensiva mientras el apretaba su puño viendo cuando iba a atacar, le hice una seña a Ami para que se quedara atrás mío pero mas retirada para que no pasara un accidenté y le pegara. Oí pasos cerca en el pasillo, todos mis sentidos se pusieron alerta…

-Que pasa acá-Grito mi mama y la comprendo no todo el tiempo (Aunque si a veces en esta casa) se ve que la persona que es tu _novio _tiene el puño alzado intentando pegarle a la mayor de tus hijas, mientras la menor esta detrás de ella, si una escena nada _normal- _Quiero que salgas ya de mi casa, y no te quiero volver a ver-Dijo esta con un tono que a mi me dio escalofríos, el solo miro a mi mama con reproche

-Ya nos veremos después-Le dijo ese _hombre_ a mi mama, oí como la puerta se cerro y me relaje

-¿Estas loca?-Le grite la iba a enfrentar por fin-Ese tipo con solo un puño nos pudo dejar inconscientes y hacernos barbaridades, si no supiera como defenderme quien sabe que habría pasado como sumisas le hubiéramos hecho caso, sabes la vida no me ah tratado bien por personas como tu que no les preocupan los sentimientos de las demás-Le grite con todo el aire que tenia en los pulmones y con toda la ira contenida de estos años al borde del llanto, ella solo se puso a llorar…

-Quiero lo mejor para ustedes-nos dijo con un hilo de voz

-Pues exponiéndonos constantemente a los peligros no lo lograras con mucho éxito-Le dijo con mi voz cargada de ironía-El simple hecho de querer lo mejor para nosotras te alejo mas…-Dije ya con las lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos-Estoy cansada que trates de conseguir a alguien, madre de estas comportando como una perra, tienes 2 hijas y no cuidas de ellas-Volví a gritar-Ami me ve como la madre que no tuvo en mi ¿Como crees que crecí yo? No tenía en quien reflejarme para el futuro y decir quiero ser como ella, mis padres no son un ejemplo a seguir-Dolor esa palabra describía el tono de mi voz-No tuve familia, solo Ikuto-Susurre o ultimo un susurro inaudible- El día que tomes conciencia que eres madre, puedes llamarme hija-Dije con voz agria

Vi como mi madre lloraba susurrando-perdón… perdón-varias veces

-Ami ve a bañarte rápido y cámbiate-dije con voz dulce ella se apresuro a subir las escaleras, no le preste atención a mi madre, aun que en el fondo estuviera destrozada, tome a Ami de la mano cuando se termino de cambiar, le di plata para que se compre algo en el camino de desayuno coji un pan, fui por mi maleta, me puse patines a mi y a Ami para llegar mas rápido, salimos de la casa mientras comía el pan, deje a Ami en el colegio y me fui para el mío, llegando justo a tiempo, guarde los patines en mi maleta y fui al salón, llegue tarde 5 minutos atrayendo la mirada de mis compañeros suspire pesadamente

-Señorita Hinamori…-Dijo el profesor muy altanero mientras yo lo miraba mal-Por llegar tarde haga los ejercicios de la tarea en el tablero-Superioridad así es como se sentía, ya que sabia que casi nunca hago las tareas-O tiene alguna excusa-Pregunto

"Que profesor mas loco le encanta poner malas notas sus estudiantes"

-Profesor pero si hice la tarea pasare con mucho gusto-Dije con una voz muy dulce sorprendiendo a todos mientras sonreí malvadamente pase a hacer lo ejercicios matemáticos haciendo que todos tuvieran una gran: o en sus caras, el profesor comprobó los ejercicios

-Perfectos-susurro sorprendido pero lo oí- Muy bien señorita Hinamori los ejercicios están muy bien hechos, retírese y valla a su puesto espero que en el examen sorpresa que voy a hacer lo haga igual de bien-Solo me senté en mi asiento oyendo como mis compañeros hababan entre si de lo injusto que era, me reí mentalmente y para darle una paliza al profesor creo que lo haré bien, bueno solo algunos…

El día paso rápidamente y bueno los profesores impresionados de mi talento que puedo decir un fenómeno se apareció… Llegue a mi casa cansada de ser inteligente aun que pude hablar con algunos que se me acercaban con temor a preguntarme a lo que solo les explicaba con una sonrisa, pero hubo uno que me llamo la atención

Flash back

-Hinamori…-Me dijo un chico con el pelo castaño algo alborotado, orbes esmeraldas que me miraban con desconfianza lo conocía Kukai Souma un chico que trae locas a muchas chicas pero claro no soy del montón y no era mi tipo, seria como un hermano mayor o un gran amigo no novio… Tal vez le iría bien con Utau pero claro el es un año menor y ella una pe$%&.

-Si, dime-Le dije dulcemente sonriendo creo que le suceso de esta mañana me dio mejor cara para ver la vida, el se pareció relajar

-Me podrías explicar el 11-Pregunto inseguro

-Claro-Le respondí, le explique tranquilamente y pareció entender.

-Gracias, por cierto no aterras nada eres muy dulce y gran persona Hinamori-Me dijo eso me hizo sentir feliz… Por fin Coldplay tenían razón Viva la vida, valió la pena no suicidarse ayer y decirle eso a mi mama esta mañana.

Fin Flash back

-Hoy fue un gran día…-Suspire pero no espero nada de el, pronto se olvidara de lo que dijo solo es un ejercicio y el que estuviera de buen humor hoy no significa que lo estaré todos los días-No importa pero me pone feliz… El que alguien me lo allá dicho- deje la maleta en el sofá suspire-Quisiera tener amigos de verdad-Solloce un poco-Te extraño Ikuto-Susurre con tristeza, me pare y coji mis cuadernos para ver que tarea me gustaría hacer matemáticas no me gustan creo que haré la de historia y biología, los maestros hoy me trataron bien.

**Jajajaja ¿hice el cap muy rápido no? Pues es que creo que después de tener como la inspiración al máximo dije como tengo reviews lo haré, yo les dije que si comentaban Ikuto vendría mas rápido, pero como soy una mentirosa no me hagan caso, pues bueno solo quería decir antes que digan algo (por los dos reviews):**

**NO HABRA TRIANGULO AMOROSO por eso deje bien claro que Amu no lo ve como novio ella tiene su tipo y kukai no lo es si tipo asi que no calladas por que si no lo saco de la historia, oka no lo hare...  
><strong>

**Me comentaron que ya sabían el secreto de los papas de Amu, pues ya veremos si están en lo cierto o no… Solo diré que es un muy cruel viniendo de los papas**

**Bueno eso es todo! **

**Cuídense**

**Sarita18**


	7. Cartas

**Jajajaja creyeron que se escaparían de mi pues no este cap es muy bonito, pues es lo de las cartas y algunas mas, es para que les salga la lágrima solitaria, oka no si estoy subiendo los caps muy rápido y no las dejo comentar pues no importa es por que no quiero recibir amenazas ni quedar en deuda con nadie mi nueva meta es acabar este fic antes de mi cumple que es el 8 de junio y pues son 12 caps y unos mas largos que otros pero caps , y pues me demoro mucho así que este es el cap que todas han esperado son las cartas mas importantes de el "Diario" de Amu, se sitúan en muchas etapas de ella y sabrán por que la historia se llama "Amor Mió" pues si no lo saben las cosas giran como entorno a este diario, ya que están ocultos todos sus secretos y pensamientos aunque no sepan que paso en algunas situaciones espero que logren entender.**

**Agradecimientos:**

**Akanne-Amuto: Gracias por todo enserio eres como mi apoyo, pues eso de cruel pienso que para unos padres si… No creo que Ikuto se arrepienta de haberse ido… Lo de los caps mas largos eso intento pero no quiero ser súper descriptiva por que siento que se aburren y la idea es esa, eh visto como todo y pienso que entre mas me dicen eso mas cortos los hago, no mentiras! En todo caso de ahora en adelante pienso que serán caps muy largo (Esta vez es de verdad)**

**Anónima: Pues lo de la cuenta si para mí también fue muy raro inscribirme por que eran muchas cosas y yo ¡OH por Dios es mucho! Pero ya sabes valió la pena y lo ratona de biblioteca también yo lo soy, bueno como dije antes no quiero poner mas detalles por que siento que las aburro, soy detallista pero bueno de la practicas se aprende, aparte no quiero que se aburran con todos los detalles por que si me pongo a escribir detalles nunca acabo**

**Akiza-Chan: Gracias por poner la alerta para la historia pienso que te gusta mucho…**

Hoy es jueves y mañana será viernes, aun que nunca tengo un plan especial para esos días aparte de ver televisión. Ya llegue del colegio todo normal ese tan chico Souma termino siendo buena gente nos estamos haciendo amigos.

-Un amigo…-Susurre-Interesante… hace tiempo no tengo uno-Respire profundamente-No uno de verdad-Me reí levemente, y subí a mi cuarto, abrí el cajón de mi mesita de noche, que ya por el tiempo esta un poco gastada al igual que su color cafe pero es muy practica ya que tiene muchos cajones y bueno ya no las diseñan así, abrí el primer cajón y ahí lo vi camuflado entre un cuaderno de escuela viejo y gastado, que tiene entre las hojas garabatos y apuntes ilegibles ya por que es lápiz se esta borrando, con una portada algo infantil un conejito café, ojitos brillosos y gordito, sosteniendo un corazón rojo, el cual pinte de negro pero el tiempo se encargó de borrarlo y que vuelva a su tono actual rojizo, pero un poco mas oscurecido por el marcador y unos gatos dibujados en el inicio de cuaderno me hicieron reír, busque una parte importante la única que esta escrita con mi letra redonda y chiquita, totalmente legible otro problema… Me puse a ojear las hojas y quise leer aun que sus letras aun estuvieran impresas en mi mente. Mire la primera hoja con nostalgia, la primera hoja, con mis garabatos…

_28/03/2005_

_Amor mió:_

_Por que será que no estas presente, sigo pensando en tu identidad pero nada parece estar de acorde a como pienso que seas se que eres una persona de gran corazón, ojos me hipnotizan y que cuando este triste me consolaras abrazándome en tus brazos protegiéndome de todo… por que cuando intento ser feliz si no estas a mi lado, ¿Amor mió la gente me odia le intento agradar, ser perfecta y estar siempre dispuestas a ellos se que solo tengo 7 años pero ya eh vivido el infierno en carne propia, se que te amo pero el sentimiento de amor es muy fuerte pero tristeza, soledad y dolor lo opacan como es mi caso. Podré escapar algún día de este mundo de dolor solo contigo… Me preocupa Ami pero la podremos llevar con nosotros, tengo una amiga se llama Utau, ella tiene menos problemas que yo pero hace un gran show por todo, yo solo le digo "Se feliz sonríe" solo te quiero decir que me hace caso aunque no le interesen mis problemas y solo oye los suyos me hace sentir menos sola en este mundo, quisiera sentir tu voz, ese siempre es mi dilema como será tu voz… El tan solo pensar en salir de este mundo me hace feliz, cuando la gente me mira pienso que me dicen con la mirada "Por que no nació perfecta, mira ese pelo" Aunque ame mi pelo "Por que no es buena estudiante" Por que por que por que… Me aburre. Bueno mi papa viene y no quiero que me descubra escribiendo dice que es una perdida de tiempo que no vale la pena, me duele mucho por que no me deja expresar con palabras que me lo deje hacer en el papel… me duele y mucho… Soy su muñeca la muñeca de la sociedad_

_Hasta luego Amor mió_

Sonreí con melancolía

-No podré decir que esos eran buenos tiempos-Me reí interiormente

_13/03/2003_

_Amor mió:_

_Sigo creyendo que soy una muñeca ante los ojos de la sociedad, pero es así me pueden manejar fácilmente, una muñeca que piensan que no tiene alma, corazón y menos sentimientos, pero no es así tengo mis secretos tengo una pregunta ¿Cuándo dicen que soy bonita lo dirán por que me comparan con un muñeca al estilo japonés? Y así como una muñeca soporto muchas discusiones en casa y como una muñeca debo comportarme como tal no intervengo por mas daño que me haga por mas que me duela, no lo haré… y así guardo la tristeza en lo mas profundo de mi corazón, esperando el día que podamos estar juntos que no sea muy lejano, pueda liberarla, quisiera saber cuando nos veremos. Ahora oiga la puerta cerrarse fuertemente e asusto pero sigo en lo mió, oigo llantos me quedo callada y los de mi hermana son desgarradores, después iré con ella a ver que paso le eh dicho que no intervenga, pero soy una muñeca así tengo que ser… Las muñecas no lloran solo sonríen por mas cosida que esta la sonrisa, pero quisiera ser una muñeca diferente y romper la porcelana ¿Tu también quieres l mismo para mi verdad?_

-Recuerdo ese día… Como catastrófico-susurre y seguí leyendo

_17/11/2011_

_Amor mió:_

_Se que no eh escrito pero las cosas se han puesto peores… Estoy tan cerrada en libertad de expresión que ni me dejan pensar en el mañana, me frustra quiero pensar en el futuro pro que vi el presente y no me gusto… El colegio esta del asco debes saber, pero simplemente no diré nada me canse de quejarme y no ser escuchada, debes preguntarte que paso con Ami pues bueno ella ahora es mas calmada solo que ya esta asustada al igual que yo… Nuestro padre pido la custodia pero solamente negamos con ojos asustados al juez, te extraño se que te conozco como el sueño de un hermoso sueño, quieres saber hoy soñé… Soñé algo hermoso, estaba en un parque no se cual llorando, no se el motivo… Pero algo paso y me sentí feliz, como si recordar algo, ahí se acabo el sueño, pero me alegro soñar y verdaderamente sentí como era feliz, me alegro mucho, sabes a esta edad las niñas empezaron a tener muchos novios yo no tengo novio, por que te seré fiel hasta el fin si puedo en todo sentido, no prometo nada si no lo juro, bueno me tengo que ir a hacer algo mas interesante que llorar por que no puedo estar contigo._

_Hasta luego amor mió_

-Sigo sin tener novio…-Dije con una risilla

_12/06/2011_

_Amor mió:_

_Los amigos no existen, por lo menos para mí… Utau mi amiga tal vez la única es una hipócrita, pero es que creo que confié en ella ciegamente por que quería decir "Mama ya llegue estaba con Utau", pero claro mi mama no le importa a que horas llegue y menos con quien… Que asco de vida, me dijo que ¡fea! Ósea si lo se pero es mi amiga se supone que me debe decir cosas positivas, ¿solo tengo defectos? No lo creo ¿o si? La gente me así, me muestro así, pues pienso que si… Asco de vida tengo 15 años nunca eh besado y el no haber besado me hace ser una virgen entera, ya que aunque quisiera no me violarían, y me metería en ese programa "I survive" Pero claro No creo que me dejan entrar. Perdón por escribir tan poco pero Utau es una **** con P grande, como la odio pero que se le hará, terminara sola y sin gatos para acompañarla, me tengo que ir ya que le voy a hacer vudu… Me importa que se la coman los vagabundo, es verdad ella es puro huesos esta loca con el peso, me siento horrible, soy muy mala y sádica, que feo… Bueno espero que alguna tenga amigos, amigos de verdad…_

-Y creo que tengo uno…-sonreí tristemente

_15/04/2012_

_Amor mió:_

_No tengo a nadie… estoy sola… Espero que me protejas, por que yo ya no puedo sola, tengo miedo… ¡Vuelve! ¡Vuelve! T…_

Pare bruscamente mi mano ¿T? Que sigue después, no lo se…-Mas bruta y ni nazco-Borré agresivamente la letra-Espero que nunca conozca alguien que su nombre comience con T…-Oí la puerta abrirse, baje las escaleras, era Ami, con los ojos rojos , me alarme y salí corriendo y la abrase

-Ami que paso…-Deje mientras le quitaba las lagrimas de la cara

-Me golpearon en el colegio…-Dijo volviendo a llorar mas fuerte

-Y tus amigas-Pregunte

-pero si fueron ellas, no eran mis amigas, solo me usaron…-La abrase mas fuerte

-Todo estará bien, tranquila-La consolé y ella asintió limpiándose las lagrimas.

Seguiré protegiéndote ante todo y todos, espero que pueda pronto romper la porcelana que me cubre y no me deja actuar

**Como espero que se hallan dado cuenta este cap es largo tuve cierto inconvenientes con las fechas fue de cierto modo feo, bueno los avisos**

**1. Faltan 2 caps para que Ikuto vuelve, y volverá de una forma, ¡fenomenal! **

**2. Pues la idea principal de esta historia es que en el primer cap Ikuto apareciera y enfrentaran muchos problemas juntos, pero decidí que Amu tenía que superarse y "romper" la "porcelana" como ella dice, pero con ikuto al lado siempre protegiéndola no lo habría a lograr primera razón y l segunda es que me pareció divertido el suspenso y todo eso, ya que antes mis historias eran muy como decirlo predecibles por lo tanto ahí muchos giras inesperados como vemos en este cap con ami**

**3. El proximo cap se tratara como se creo el "Diario" y tambien mas pistas de quien es Amor mio**

**4. Creare un Forum de Amor mio para que me digan lo que creen que pasa y todo eso, sus ideas y dudas.  
><strong>

**Eso es todo**

**Bye**

**Sarita18**

**PD: Dejen Review**


	8. Mi diario lleno de cartas

**¡Hola! Como están espero que bien, los primeros días que subí la el cap 7 no vi que nadie comento y entre en un depresión, bueno es hora de responder los comentarios… Estoy muy cansada por que fui a un concierto y salí como a media noche y no me eh podido reponer así que prometo dar mi mejor esfuerzo**

**byb03: Siempre o digo y siempre lo diré los triángulos amorosos no son lo mió a parte mucho enredo y personajes, lo eh vivido en carne propia así que no lo hago por que no se siente bonito … La historia se centra mas en ellos 2 ya que pues me parece mejor! Tranquila que si continuo este es un proyecto ya muchos años solo me falta publicar los caps ya que tengo toda la historia. Y gracias por corregirme si no me dices nunca me entero…**

**Akanne-Amuto: Me alegra mucho que te guste, si lo se Ikuto tendrá una entrada única, me desvelare para poder terminar los 2 caps hoy ya que estoy muy emocionada, lo de amor mió ya veremos, pues si tu dices que es quien yo creo que es si esta bien… Si lo se estaba muy poética aparte amor mió es un personaje que yo misma cree hace poco y le escribo cartas de ahí salio la idea y pues las cartas algunas son mías otras son inventadas, y puedo escribir la escena ya que pues yo viví como la escena me recree en ella siéntenlo como lo vivió su frustración y todo, enserio ya subí este cap, no me llego correo me odio:´( te prometo tener inspiración al máximo.**

**Anónima: ¿Enserio tienes 11? ¡Me parece genial! Pues eso de la soledad te entiendo… Hubo un época e la que estuve súper sola (Así me sentía) No te preocupes que intentare hacer esta historia una de mis mejores… El caso espero que te siga gustando mi historia y este cap creo que te lo dedicare, cierto, lo de escribir pues no tengo un horario ya que escribo cuando puedo pero intentare escribir con horario.**

_**Cap 8: Mi diario lleno de cartas**_

Abrase a Ami como si el mundo se me fuera en eso, descanso un poco y se durmió en el sofá, mientras yo buscaba algo en mi cuarto… una foto cayo de mi escritorio, era yo en una cabina de fotos con los ojos llorosos eh intentando sonreír, con una muñeca de trapo en la mano

-Que ironía, una muñeca sosteniendo a otra-Pensé

Seguí mirando la foto vieja en mi mano como es que tanto tiempo ah pasado

_Flash back_

_Metí una moneda a la maquila y me tome varias fotos con mi muñeca, intentando no llorar pero evidentemente las lagrimas estaban a punto de salir, un sonrojo forzado no lo sonreía solo me sonroje por que si y luego la sonrisa que sentía muy forzada, sal de a cabina con mi muñeca en mano y vi las fotos perfecta ante los ojos de cualquier exceptuando las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir por mis ojos ámbares, fui a un parque que no conocía y vi a unos niños jugar, me tragué mi miedo y fui con la misma sonrisa con la que me tome la foto y muñeca en mano_

_-Hola-Dije sonriendo_

_-Hola-Dijeron algo secos_

_-Nada…-Respondió una niña peli castaña con ojos azules _

_-Ahh… Ya, y que tal si jugamos a algo-Trate de sonar lo mas amable posible_

_-Si si, juguemos a las escondidas-Dijo un niño rubio con ojos verdes_

_-Como tu fuiste la ultima en llegar te toca contar-me dijeron todos con una sonrisa_

_-Vale-Dije animadamente-1, 2, 3, 4, 5…-Iba contando lentamente mientras oía las risas de todos_

_-Vamonos-Dijo una niña-Dejemos al fenómeno de pelo rosa_

_-Si-Dijeron los demás, solo me limite a seguir contando mientas sonreía_

_-100…-termine de contar y me puse a llorar mientras abrasaba ami muñeca-Otra vez me dejaron solo, por que Ikuto fue mi amigo por que…-Llore mas fuerte, y salí corriendo a mi casa, en el camino deje caer a mi muñeca cuando vi estaba en el suelo descosida, solo me limite a llorar._

_-Cuando sea grande te coseré tan bien muñequita que quedaras como nueva-Dije entre lagrimas mientras la abrasaba._

_Salí a mi casa a paso tranquilo, entre y llegue, subí a un cuarto ignorando a mi mama y sus gritos de donde estaba. Mi cuarto estaba al final de el pasillo corrí subiendo las escaleras busque algo donde escribir, el cuaderno viejo se apareció como un milagro nadie sospecharía de el. Me puse a escribir _

"_28/03/2005"_

_Me quede en blanco a quien le escribiría, pensé no tenia a nadie a quien escribirle un personaje ficticio perfecto para mi, como lo llamo si le pongo nombre de persona podrían decir algo y de un famoso menos, anónimo no sueno bien, si le voy a escribir a alguien que amo seria "Amor… Mió" Fue muy repentino, como cuando prendes un bombillo_

_-Perfecto-Dije en un susurro, volví a mirar la hoja_

"_28/03/2005"_

_-Amor Mió…-Dije mientras escribía en finas letras sobre el papel…_

_Fin Flash back_

-Ah pasado mucho tiempo…-Dije mientras me dormía, con el presentimiento de que mañana seria un buen día

**Falta 1 cap para que Ikuto vuelva ¡de una manera hermosa! Digna de el no les diré pistas por que se que ustedes Sherlock Holmes lo descubrirían y esa no es la idea…**

**Cuídense **

**Bye**


	9. Tsukiyomi Ikuto

**Hola hola hola… Bueno eh venido acá para hablar del cierre de la historia pues… No mentira apuesto que se lo creyeron ya estaban con cara de sorprendidas que divertido…. Bueno **

**byb03: Menos mal pensé que te pondrías brava por no hacerlo… Jejeje… Gracias enserio me gusta que apoyes mi punto de vista sobre los triángulos amorosos, bueno no importa.**

_Cap 9: Tsukiyomi Ikuto_

Me desperté extrañamente tarde decidí no ir al colegio, no tengo ninguna asistencia perfecta que cuidar, me asome por mi habitación, Ami se fue y mi madre también la pregunta ¿A dónde se fueron? Ami lo mas probable en el colegio y mi mama, no tengo ni la mas minina idea tal ves buscando otro novio… Baje y desayune tranquílame, un desayuno de rey para mi solita, me bañe, misteriosamente me arregle mas de lo normal un poco de sombra oscura que resalta mis ojos ámbares y labial, me puse la ropa mas bonita que tenia y salí de la casa directo al parque es que ahí me puedo relajar.

Camine tranquilamente evitando la mirada de la gente ya no me importaba de cierto modo estaba totalmente feliz, compre una flor en el camino con el poco dinero que traía en el bolsillo, la flor era una rosa pero esta era totalmente blanca y con un poco de anaranjado, pero para mi era preciosa. La gente me miraba y sonreía, les devolvía la sonrisa, hoy era tan perfecto… Llegue al parque que me traía tan buenos recuerdos, vi un billete de 10 dólares asomarse entre la tierra muy sucio y gastado, me pregunte de quien era, fui hasta el billete y vi que estaba escrito en el T+H

-Me acuerdo de este billete un árbol de dinero… Para poder seguir juntos y viajar por todo el mundo-Susurre, sentí una mirada clavada en mi cuello no le resta atención, solo me fui a sentar en el columpio, perdí la noción del tiempo cuando me di cuenta ya era alrededor de medio día y el sol me intentaba pegar el la cara directamente pero lo árboles le tapaban solo seguía mirando el parque mientras rápidas imágenes se pasaban de todas nuestras aventuras en el castillo donde éramos piratas y peleábamos con palos, y después jugábamos a jugar a arremedar a Romeo y Julieta de forma chistosa o cuando nos quedábamos hasta tarde el tocado su violín y yo solamente cantando canciones que me llenaban…

-Oh hust thee my dove, Oh hust thee my rowan…- Mi voz se iba cortando a medida que cantaba una de las canciones que Ikuto le encantaba que cantara para el mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, que estaba perfectamente acomodada entre mis piernas y el sol de medio día lo arrullaba.

Ahora no tenia malos sentimientos ni rencores, ya no me importaba lo que la gente dice de mi, simplemente ya no me importa, pueden decir lo que quieran de mi pero se que nada malo me va a pasar, nadie me puede hacer daño, eh superado tantas cosas que me eh vuelto mas fuerte… El sol simplemente estuvo mas de acuerdo conmigo ya que brillo mas, empiezo a llorar por todo mientras me sentía liberada como cada pedazo de porcelana caía lentamente, me libere… Siento como tanta energía fluye por mi cuerpo de forma rápida, seguía llorando por que me sentía liberada… Puedo contra todo el mundo nadie me detiene volare tan lejos como me lo permitan mis nuevas alas, mientras lloraba de felicidad, llore de tristeza… Quisiera que Ikuto estuviera conmigo se que estaría orgulloso de mi, mientras sufría por que veía tantas cosas que pude hacer por mi misma, solo era mi actitud la que no me dejaba ser quien yo quería ser…

La tarde llego pintando el cielo de colores calidos mientras el sol se intentaba esconder entre las montañas, el atardecer mas hermoso del mundo, seguía sentada en el columpio y respire profundamente, las lagrimas invadieron mis ojos lo extraño, simplemente lo extraño con todas mis fuerzas, apreté mis manos contra las cadenas del columpio haciéndome daño, el es quien yo quiero, quien yo aprecio, con quien yo sufrí, el me conoce mejor que yo, yo lo conozco mejor que a el, estamos conectados como si de hilos se tratara se que estamos conectados, por que aunque pasaron los años no pude olvidarme de el, lo único que me dio fuerzas era el para seguir cuando todo se veía oscuro, el que aun cuando era chiquita me susurraba al oído palabras dulces que se que son verdaderas, cuando nuestros ojos se juntaban era como si me sintiera completa esa era yo, esa chiquilla con el alma de un niño, cuando me asustaba en una película que veíamos en mi casa sin que mis papas supieran, mientras me acomodaba en su pecho para no asustarme , por que me sentía tan protegida, las bromas todo… El es… El es…el viento soplaba fuertemente, mientras sentí un empujón en mi espalda haciendo que el columpio se balanceara, mientras las lagrimas secas hacían que me sometiera a el frió del viento, dejando que nuevas salieran de la emoción, solo necesitaba que dijera una cosa para saber que era el…

-Por que una niña tan bonita esta llorando-Me dijo amablemente, afloje el agarre de las cadenas aun que mis manos me ardían por la presión ejercida anteriormente, me intente parar aun que mis rodillas estaban entumecidas y echas gelatina por los nervios, me di la vuelta y puede notar que estaba casi igual que cuando lo conocí, su sonrisa, sus ojos ahora mas profundos, sus facciones se volvieron mas varolines dando paso a una cara mas madura, su cuerpo bien trabaja y su sonrisa me miraba como a la de un chiquillo travieso, esa sonrisa ladina que me saco un sonrojo, en cuestión de segundos lo examine totalmente y por mas dolor que me causara, moví mis piernas di un paso largo, y simplemente lo abrase, llorando en su pecho no hace falta verlo pero sentí como su cuerpo se relajo, y me acaricio mi pelo el cual siempre decía que era hermoso, lo que hizo que no me lo tinturara y lo mantenía saludable pero sin tanto brillo como antes, sentí como volví a brillar por mi propio esplendor.

-Esta niña tan linda llora por que te extraño…-Dije con voz entre alegre y triste, mire su rostro y reflejaba sorpresa…

Te extrañe amor mió…

**Waaaa…. Estoy que lloro con este cap, todo estuvo tan bonito…. Snif snif , los frutos de mis esfuerzos han culminado de forma impredecible, siento que no fuera tan largo peri ya sabrán falta de tiempo y de todo, pero fui mas descriptiva, tenia como se iban a encontrar y todo, pero no sabia como hacer por lo tanto too salio de mi retorcidamente, pues quiero agradecerle a mi mejor amiga Pancha y sobre todo nada que aunque no le gusta el anime me h apoyado en esta historia y se ah interesado de sobremanera amenazándome… Que lindo final… OK este no es el final toca descubrir muchas cosas **

**1. Pues Ikuto tenia alrededor de 11 años cuando se fue el pedir perdón a esa edad por depender se sus padres… Es poco lógico**

_**Escenario**_

_**-Amu siento que a mis escasos 11 años allá seguido a mis padres por que no tenia posibilidades de conseguir un trabajo de buena paga, pero prometo que no vuelvo a seguir a mis padre ya que tengo 18 años y mis posibilidades ahora son mas altas de tener un buen empleo-cara de tonto-**_

**¡Enserio que no! Se puede arrepentir de no haberse comunicado o algo así pero pronto sabrán que fue lo que en verdad paso… Jejejeje –Sonrisa maligna- Pero eso lo dejaremos, en este cap descubrimos muchas cosas como que Ikuto vuelve dije que de forma EXTRAORDINRIA y así paso, vamos ¿a que no es romántico?, aqui se viene lo romántico,´"viva la vida-coldplay"**

**2. la canción que Amu "canto" por que ni alcanzo a terminar el coro se llama manx lullaby búsquenla en YouTube es hermosa… Y ya verán lo que pasa… OK no deje el misterio**

**3. Cuídense! Y descubran que guardan los papas de Amu, por que Ikuto se fue en el proximo cap: _Ikuto, peleas y un engaño_**


	10. Happy ending Caps 1o,11,12

**Si lo se merezco la muerte… Pero simplemente este será el cap. mas especial de todos, ya que tan tan tan, son 3 en 1 así que será largo… **

**Akanne-Amuto: Por lo que menos te tendrás que preocupar será el romanticismo en este cap.**

**byb03: no hare nada malo… Eso creo… Les dije que la idea es que lloraran cuando llegara, me alegra que te allá gustado**

**Anónima: Calmaos, eh tía que este CAP enserio pienso que te gustara, tranquila que se que encontraras amigos, pero me parece bien que no te dejes derrotar y a tu edad no me extraña… Me parece genial, te deseo mucha suerte.**

**Barby24119: Me alegra que te allá gustado… La verdad aquí esta el CAP.**

**No tenia inspiración estoy en época de exámenes, hasta hace poco me llego inspiración, y waaa, mis amigas vieron la historia y me amenazaron a muerte si no la continuaba… Así que agradézcanles a ellas**

_Pensamientos_

-Diálogos

Capitulo 10: Revelaciones

Simplemente seguía abrazada a él, mientras lo mire a los ojos, su cara era de asombro, en un impulso, lo beso y el me correspondió, _mi primer beso_, mis labios se movieron con torpeza sobre los suyos, sentí mis mejillas arder, nada nunca se compararía con eso, todos esos sentimientos revueltos, nos separamos, me sonroje y baje la cabeza agachada, me tomo del mentón y me volvió a besar, le sonreí y me devolvió la sonrisa con una mirada cargada de amor… Empezamso a caminar…

-Y dime Ikuto que has hecho todos estos años?-Pregunte curiosa

-Estudiar y hace 2 años conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo, no sabes cuanto quería verte-Me dijo y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, solo me sonrojo y me di cuenta que estábamos dando vueltas…

-Ikuto vamos a mi casa-Dije con una sonrisa y empezamos a caminar en silencio mientras veía las estrellas, antes de darme cuenta ya estábamos en la puerta, miro nervioso mi casa

-Mis padres nunca están y Ami esta en la casa de unas primas-Le dije-No te preocupes-Puse mi cara de gatico abandonado, el solo suspiro-Y dime Ikuto por que te fuiste-Él estaba a punto de hablar, cuando prendí la luz y vi a mi madre sentada en el sofá, _¿que hacia ella acá?_

-Si Ikuto por que te fuiste y dejaste a Amu…-Dijo ácidamente mientras me abrazo, estaba confundida y me separe de ella, fui hasta el lado de Ikuto y vi su furiosa mirada

-Midori-Gruño, _como es que se conoce _

-Pensé que este día nunca llegaría- suspiro-en serio lo pensé-se quedo pensativa-Llamare a tu padre, no le gustara nada saber esto-Resignada cogió su celular y llamo a mi papa, le hice una seña a Ikuto para que nos fuéramos, el me entendió y corrimos, llegamos al parque, mi respiración agitada no era buena señal, me senté bajo el árbol n el cual plantamos el billete.

-¿Que esta pasando?-Le pregunte mientras él se sentaba al lado mio

-Yo nunca me quise ir…-Comenzó y su voz se oía triste -mis padres me obligaron aun cuando sabían que algún familiar mio me podía cuidar ya que tenía mi vida acá, solo hasta hace 2 años me entere por una conversación que accidentalmente oi que ellos tampoco se querían ir pero unos amigos de ellos los obligaron por que me estaba enamorado de su hija-_Tenia a otra_, estaba al borde de las lagrimas-¿quieres saber quien era?-_Solo asentí matare a esa perra_-Eres tu Amu-Ahora si estaba impresionada _¿yo?¿ La niña escuálida que no tiene nadie quiere?_ Casi me rio ante ese comentario pero _¿En verdad soy la muñeca de mis padres? _Me acerque a el

-Quiero saber todo-Dije mientras me recostaba en sus piernas-Pero por ahora solo me basta estar contigo-Cerré los ojos, mientras el tarareaba una canción, todo era perfecto.

-Sabes-me pregunto

-Dime-Dije en un susurro

-Me alegra que quieras saber porque ya vinieron por nosotros-Se rio bajito pero lo escuche, abrí los ojos de golpe y vi a unos grandulones de negro acercarse a nosotros, me puse en defensa, pero Ikuto me calmo con la mirada

-Cálmate -Asentí mientras me aferraba a el… No nos intentaron separar solo caminamos hacia el carro que nos conducían, espere que lo peor pasara…

Capitulo 11: No hay palabras

El ambiente estaba tenso en el auto, Ikuto estaba serio, pero con la mirada burlona, llegamos como a un campo, hace meses que no venia a nuestra casa de campo, la casa es hermosa muy hogareña y acogedora, estaba aislada de la civilización y todas las demás casa, seguimos así como por media hora, me di cuenta que seguía igual que siempre y que no me tenia que preocupar por hacer el escandalo que quisiera, ya era de noche y no la pude apreciar bien, solo entre en silencio…

Note que lo había remodelado a dentro quedo mas acogedor, hubiera sonreído si no fuera por que estoy donde estoy, me sentaron en un sillón blanco y a Ikuto en uno negro, mire a Ikuto se veía nervioso.

-Tranquilo-le dije

-Me preocupan tus padres-Rio nervioso

-Ellos no me harán nada-Respondí segura

-No creo que re puedan hacer mas-Termino diciendo, hubo un silencio incomodo

-Ya llegue grito mi padre alegre-¡Hija! Que grata sorpresa ¿que haces acá?-Me pregunto ignorando a Ikuto, estaba confundida, lo intente ver con mas claridad no tenia indicios de estar borracho, pero venia de gancho con alguien _No jodan ¿otra modelito?_ Pues por lo visto me dejo impresionada ya que era mi mama ¿_Q-que mierda pasa acá?_

-Mama-Pregunte dudosa

-La misma tesoro-Sonrió un cuaderno muy gastado, se me hacia muy familiar-Aquí están todos tus sentimientos, pensamientos…-Me mostro el cuaderno, lo visualice mejor, _es el cuaderno de cartas _chille en mi mente, lo mire sorprendida.

-Imposible-susurre inaudiblemente-Como supieron?-Me levante para ir con Ikuto

-Quieta-Gritaron los dos, asuste y me quede inmóvil en mi silla, mire a Ikuto el estaba igual que yo, mi madre me lanzo el cuaderno, lo vi pase hojas todo estaba ahí…-¡Quien putas me explica que esta pasando aquí!-Grite furiosa Ikuto me miro extrañado mis padre también-Que tiene que ver ustedes en que Ikuto se allá ido-volví a gritar y me senté en el mismo sillón que Ikuto, el estaba extrañado, pero solo me recosté en su pecho

-Todo estará bien-Me susurro al oído, viendo que estaba a punto de llorar, asentí y me trague mis lágrimas

-Empecemos-Dijo mi madre con un destello maligno en su mirada-Cuando estaba embarazada de ti, tu padre conoció a un empleado nuevo de la empresa Arturo Tsukiyomi-_El padre de Ikuto_ _conoció a mis padre con razón lo conocían_-, enseguida se hicieron amigos, tu naciste y todos estábamos felices, a Ikuto le caíste bien desde un principio, nos alegramos ya que nuestros hijos serian buenos amigos, el veía a jugar contigo a diario, pero entro al colegio y las responsabilidades, las amistades y las actividades extracurriculares no lo dejaban venir, estabas deprimida pero tu padre y yo empezamos a pelear, primero por que no podías hacer amigos, por que estabas deprimida, teníamos miedo de que te diera depresión infantil, las peleas se hicieron constantes, pero creo que ya sabes el resto de la historia-Sonrió-Ya tenias 6 años me parece cuando ese día escapaste de casa, recuerdas? Por lo visto tu no lo recordabas pero estabas triste por nuestras peleas, pero el si, lo capto enseguida y decidió volver a hacer tu amigo, lo años pasaron y decidimos dejarlo así, pero Ikuto ya tenia 10 y empezó a enamorarse de ti y tu de el-suspiro-Nunca te diste cuenta… Nunca permitiríamos que te volviera a dañar-Dijo fingiendo que estaba arrepentida-Tu padre como su jefe pidió el traslado de toda la familia hasta Francia, pero antes amenazo a Arturo y su esposa que si volvían a Japón-Sonrió amargamente y venenosamente, dándome entender que no se arrepentía, es mas me pareció que lo había hecho de pura maldad

-Son unos malditos-Susurre al barde de las lagrimas, me separaron de una de las persona que mas quería en este mundo

-Pero eso no es todo-Dijo Ikuto-Cuéntanle a Amu por que no tiene amigos y quien habrá sido el que invento esos chismes de ella y su familia-Dijo con rabia _No jodan si hay mas cosas_

_-_Nosotros creamos los chismes de ti y las personas que se intentaban acercar a ti eran sobornadas, si no hacían caso amenazadas-Dijo mi padre

-Y Utau?-Pregunte, nada de esto esta pasando, estaba llorando en el pecho de Ikuto

-Una excelente actora, eh de admitir, te cogió mucho cariño y le dolía cuando le tocaba decirte cosas tan feas bu bu-Dijo mi madre haciendo como si llorara poniendo las manos en sus ojos-Tambien nos debía unos favores, necesitábamos que bajaras a esta mundo

-Que bajara a este mundo…-Dije burlonamente-Que se jodan! Saben que siempre estoy en este mundo por que si sueño, mis sueños son despedazados por ustedes para de sanguijuelas, no puedo soñar tranquila por que mi vida es una mierda, conseguiré quien me aprecie-Les grite a todo pulmón, dije que haría el escandalo que quisiera

-Y Ikuto tu como te enteras?-Pregunto mi padre

-Bueno accidentalmente hoy una conversación de mis padres… Me puse en contacto con unos amigos que tengo acá y ellos me enviaban información-Sonrió triunfantemente _nunca me olvido, _-Solo quiero preguntar algo, por que lo hicieron pudo hacer amigos… De eso se trata la vida de tener fallas y cuando te caigas veras quienes son tus verdaderos amigos y quienes no. AL protegerla aislarla todo se fue abajo, ella sufrió, mas que si hubiera sufrido la perdida de un amigo, por que no tenia un hombro en el cual llorar, se tenia que mostrar fuerte ante su hermana aun cuando ella sufría mas, Ami tuvo un hombro en el cual llorar ella no-Grito-Le hicieron mas daño que protegerla- mis padres se miraron dudosos y yo sorprendida.

-Por eso te quiero tanto-Le susurre al oído, el sonrió

-Pero tus padres pagaran las consecuencias niñato-Dijo mi padre

-Soy mayor de esas… Por lo cual tengo libertad de hacer lo que quiera, no pensaron en eso verdad-Dijo muy confiado, mis padres de miraron-como poco conocen a su hija, tiene 15 años y yo tenia 3 cuando nació-Alzo una ceja-Hagan cálculos-Rio burlonamente-Tampoco recordaron su cumpleaños-Dijo con seguridad, claro que lo hicieron si no quien me dio la pulsera

_Flash back_

Cumplía 15 años, estaba muy triste Ami me felicito y me dijo que todo estaría bien, me entrego una carta hecha por ella, entre a mi cuarto y vi una cajita roja que al abrirla tenia una tarjeta" _Para: Amu Feliz cumpleaños quinceañera perdóname por no estar contigo" _no estaba firmado así que supuse que seria mi madre, abrí la caja y vi una pulsera de plata con un dije de corazón, que tenia una pequeña cerradura pero nunca la pude abrir, tampoco venia con ella, _defecto de fabrica_

Fin flashback

Mire mi muñeca, ahí estaba _no fueron mis padres, _por un lado me sentí feliz Ikuto no olvido mi cumpleaños y por el otro triste mis padre ni se molestaron en anotarlo en sus agendas electrónicas

-una amigo me hizo el favor-Explico Ikuto ante la cara de duda de mis padres, después de eso todo fue silencio-Si nos permiten nos retiramos ya que son las 4am y seguimos despiertos hay que descansar-dijo Ikuto con un fingido bostezo, me reí levemente, me tomo de la mano, con la otra toma el libro subimos las escalas

-Hasta mañana-Dije frívolamente a mis padres, quedaron petrificados-Y que se jodan por todo lo que nos hicieron- subí las escaleras rápidamente, arrastrando a Ikuto conmigo-Ven Ikuto dormirás conmigo-le dije tiernamente mientras mis padre me miraban atónitos, nos dirigimos hacia mi cuarto el cual cuenta con una cama matrimonial y una sencilla, con una hermosa vista al campo, Ikuto se recostó en la matrimonial dándome a entender que dormiríamos juntos, que se le hará, me acerque a la ventana, todo este día(o 2) a sido muy confuso(s), me acerque a la ventana y vi como amanecía, el atardecer de ayer y el de hoy simplemente son los mejores de mi vida, Ikuto me abrazo por detrás

-Este es nuestro nuevo amanecer-Me susurro al oído

-Si lo es-Respondí y sellamos nuestra promesa con un beso

-Te amor Ikuto-Dije

-Y yo a ti Amu-Me respondí mientras me acostaba en la cama y nos dispusimos a dormir

Capitulo 12: Happy ending

Esta es la manera en que nos amamos y será por siempre, no hubo amor, no hubo gloria y menos honor, pero ahora estamos juntos y nada importa, estay abrazada a él, me levanto y abro los ojos y veo todo a mi alrededor y recuerdo que soñé, soñé con que Ikuto y yo éramos felices… Sonreí antes la idea, lo mire dormir, era la primera vez que lo veía dormir, se veía muy tierno, lo abraza mas y volví a cerrar los ojos aun era muy temprano para deshacerme de mi fantasía…

Vi la hora 11 de la mañana, me pare silenciosamente, cogí el cuaderno que estaba en el suelo, y simplemente cogí un lápiz que estaba sobre el escritorio y corregí el cuaderno, borre amor mio y lo cambie por Ikuto, Ikuto en verdad te amo…

Los meses pasaron e Ikuto se graduó de la universidad y yo iba a entrar a una universidad en Inglaterra… Quería ser escritora, vivir en mi mundo de fantasías, saque mis cosas de la casa, me fui a vivir por mi cuenta teniendo un trabajo de medio tiempo, e Ikuto trabajaba tiempo completo por lo tanto éramos felices, al final después de todo, termine haciendo amigos y fue la cosa mas divertida que pude imaginar, hubo momentos felices, supe quienes eran mis verdaderos amigos y quienes no, con –Utau somos muy unidas, también tengo a Rima… Se me olvido Utau y Kukai están saliendo, son una pareja muy mona, tengo más amigos… Muchísimos más, pienso hacer todos los que pueda en Inglaterra ya que estudie ingles estos últimos meses me e esforzado mucho, Ikuto se va conmigo a Inglaterra mis padres quieren que los perdone pero 15 años de puras mentiras y sufrimiento, cuando al fin veo la verdad, me van a meter la otra, no gracias… Pues Ami… Le esta yendo muy bien mis padres son muy cariñosos con ella para que cuando la valla a visitar me diga que son muy buenos, mi madre pues ahora se va a casar (por fin) Pero simplemente por dinero, bueno por lo menos algo es algo, mi padre ahora tiene pareja estable, pero tiene como mi edad es asqueroso… Ikuto y yo planeamos casarnos en cuanto cumpla 18, en estos momentos estoy yendo para mi casa para celebrar mi cumpleaños 17 en nuestro casa, suena tan bonito, no importa, llegue y ahí estaban todos mis amigos, la fiesta fue genial, de todos modos le tenia una sorpresa a Ikuto por que su cumpleaños no le pude dar su regalo y me demore un poco en arreglarlo, la pulsera la que tenia el "defecto de fabrica" la mande a arreglar y cuándo se abriera nuestras iniciales y es día tan catastrófica y hermoso a la vez, que paso con amor mio pues deje de escribir en el, ya que bueno le cuento todo a Ikuto, asi que no tengo necesidad de escribirle, iba de camino de recoger la pulsera, llegue a nuestra casa y todos me recibieron con abrazos besos y regalos. Era la hora del pastel

-En verdad gracias, me siento muy agradecida ya que sé que todos ustedes son la mejor cosa que me a podido pasar en mi vida, les deseo lo mejor, los amo a todos por igual, pero mas a Ikuto-Todos rieron y el sonrió- Esta creo que es la mejor fiesta que eh tenido en mis 17 años-Estaba a punto de llorar- Así que por nosotros y que nuestra amistad dure para siempre- tengo amigos…

Ya han pasado 3 meses, desde la fiesta y definitivamente los extraño un montos, ah claro hace un mes vivo en Inglaterra con Ikuto, todo va de maravilla, termine de escribir mi libro, así que tengo una fuente solida de ingresos ya que al publico le encanto, a parte el cheque que me giran mis padres y estar ennoviada con el violinista principal de la filarmónica, no esta mal, simplemente tengo la toda que siempre quise

Ikuto…

-Que escribes princesa-Me pregunto Ikuto

-Mi segundo libro-Dije

-¿Como se llama?-Pregunto

-Amor mio…-Sonreí y me beso

-Y de que se trata-Dijo haciéndose el tonto-

-De nosotros-Respondí

-¿Te refieres a esto?-Saco el cuaderno que le di hace meses, al leerlo casi se muere me alzo y me dijo que me amaba mas de lo que yo pensaba, asentí mientras sabia que todo iría bien… Porque nos amamos

**Soy una maldita genio… Enserio que lo soy bueno ya termine esta historia de un solo patadon, pero simplemente tenia que terminarla antes que se me fuera la inspiración **

**Agradecimiento**

**Lala t: Por gritarme lo suficiente que continuara**

**Miche: Calmarme cuando me llegaba la inspiración y hablaba como loca**

**Cami T: Por cubrirme en clase para que siguiera escribiendo…**

**Jeeje ¡Gracias a todas! Espero que les allá gustado y buenas noticias esta historia la mandare a una editorial, así que son las primeras en leer esta historia, si es que les parece buena y la publican, apuesto que no les gustara, ok ahí que ser positivas, me encanto el final y yo les dije que los papas de Amu eran malos… Se los dije, pero claro sabia que esto pasaría, vuelvo a decir que espero que les allá gustado y si quieren comenten**

**Besos **

**Sarita18**

**Review?**


End file.
